User talk:Defiant
Archive Start a new discussion Hi! You do good work, and I figured I'd leave you a message since your talk page looks lonely. Roar 01:36, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sig question Hey, D. I didn't get a response from you earlier, so I was wondering, did you get my reply regarding your signature question (found here)? Just wanted to check and make sure; didn't want you to think I ignored you. See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 14:04, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) image requests Well...you asked for it...I put up these requests on the Requested Pictures page a while back but haven't gotten a response. Think you can help? An image of Minuet from Riker's imagination in Future Imperfect. Two images of James Moriarty one with Data and/or with Dr. Pulaski; the second of him from Ship in a Bottle, preferably with the Countess, or with Captain Picard. Logan 5 22:07, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Some pictures from because I'm going to improve the episode page! --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| 47!!!!!]] 23:15, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *One of Ro...well not in her standard uniform. Nonsensical death I know you got a new project and all (interesting wikicity, I might look into it), however, you shouldn't declare your old self as dead just to get some much-needed visitors. Also, I don't think a redirect to Wikipedia, even from a user page is allowed. A soft redirect would probably be okay though.--Tim Thomason 17:10, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) : A "soft redirect" is simply a remark that says something like, please see Wikipedia:Patent nonsense, for full information. It is to prevent accidental jumps from one wiki to another (common on regular wikicities to the Central Wikicity), so that a user doesn't get confused and doesn't have to press the back button to get to the wiki he was at. It is usually used as placeholders for some help pages and the like.--Tim Thomason 20:53, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) E-mail Sorry I didn't get your email, as my Hotmail account was deactivated. Do you want to send it again? Tough Little Ship 23:29, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Vedek's admin Actually, this whole experience has sorta turned me away from being a regular editor on this site, and I'm sorry I used that word, I guess it was a poor choice and I apologize again. I'll now return to Wikipedia where I know how things work better, because I think things might be a little bit different here and what I find unfair from my experiences on WP might in fact be considered fair here. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's a different site, of course. I still might make sporadic edits, though. I'm glad we could clear this up a bit more. -- PRueda29 Ptalk29 23:56, 19 December 2005 (UTC) Ten Forward I'm cleaning up TF, so I would like to know if this has been answered somewhere and so can be removed? --Memory 23:15, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) X-Files Mulder I long forgot where I got the pic of Mulder. I'm pretty sure I came across it searching google images for something to fit the article.--''Mike Nobody'' ''=/\='' 05:51, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Storm Front II Hi, it's my first time commenting here, hope it will look OK. Anyway, I saw you wrote that King Hussain appeard on the archive footage of Storm Front II. However I searched for his image on that scene and didn't see him. I saw most of the others. Can you tell me where he appeares there? Thanks :) subatoi Star Trek gifs Hi there, are you the same Defiant who runs this website? http://www.st-intelligence.com/about2.html. Just wondering. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 18:57, 22 January 2006 (UTC) RE: Counter-Insurgency Program Can you suggest what category this article should fit into? Thanks. Maybe there should be some sort of category for things like Red Alert and this counter-insurgency program. Zsingaya 08:12, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :Good suggestions! Its good to get some feedback finally, it seems like people have stopped promoting articles for featured status recenlty, and have become uninterested in the voting process as a whole. :As for the category, you might like to comment on the category suggestions page. Thanks! Zsingaya 15:58, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Re: Spock's Brain rollback Hi Defiant. Sorry for the rollback, I was going to explain myself on the talk page of the IP address, but was just checking some other recent anonymous edits for vandalism. I'm pretty sure that Spock's Brain is not "usually regarded as one of the best Star Trek episodes" - quite the opposite, in fact. Which is why I thought that this comment, added by an anonymous editor, could have been an attempt at mild vandalism and rolled it back. If you think that what is now on the page is "POV" as well, we could try to rewrite it in a more neutral tone... -- Cid Highwind 12:36, 17 April 2006 (UTC) We should probably discuss article POV on that article's talk page... I agree that it could be toned down a little... Regarding your signature, I just did some tests. I guess you added something like "YOURNAME]] [[OTHERLINKS" as you nickname in the preferences? Apparently, that hack no longer works. Instead, add to your nickname field the complete signature as you want it to be (including all wikilinks), and check the box "Raw signatures" below. That should work... -- Cid Highwind 12:57, 17 April 2006 (UTC) ENT Season 4 screen caps I'd be happy to get you the screencaps, if you could tell me where the moments in the episodes are where the screens are shown? I bought the DVD on a whim and haven't really watched it. -- Tough Little Ship 15:01, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Image citations, etc When uploading new images please remember to given them wikified descriptions with proper citations and copyright information. Please see Image:Recovered Borg drones.jpg, Image:TNG badge.jpg and Image:Na'kuhl Technician.jpg. It is usually easiest to remember this if you add the desciption when you originally upload the file. --Alan del Beccio 18:26, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :::Reply on User talk:Gvsualan (this comment added by Cid) ::Moved from User talk:Gvsualan (this comment added by Alan) : That seems highly ungrateful! I went out of my way to provide this site with screencaps. It's the last time I'll be doing that, that's for sure! What's to stop you from adding the citations yourself if you see it as such a high priority - pure laziness? I'm no longer interested in Trek, anyway, and only continue to contribute here to help out without watching any of the old, boring series again. There are far more members of this site who are obviously interested in Trek and have more time in their days. Sorry, but I do neither. --Defiant 00:09, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::Was that really a serious reply? The above request by Alan wasn't unreasonable at all, and actually made in a polite way - it is necessary to at least have a citation and a copyright disclaimer on an image description page, and it is usually less work for all involved if that is added when the image is uploaded, not at a later point by someone else who would have to do some research or, worse, guess where an image is from. You, as an admin, should know that... -- Cid Highwind 09:56, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::: Ironically, on two accounts, it seems to me that it was. First off, let me quote: "If you like/dislike my contributions, or have any issues you'd like to bring to my attention, etc., feel free to leave a message on my Talk page" -- as I did. Secondly, each day I am here I "go out of my way" for this site, and yet I do not require nor expect any sort of recognition for my work. "Laziness" would hardly describe my efforts to this site. As much as I enjoy caring for and maintaining this site, it is just as much my duty to make corrects as it is to point fixable errors out to others. Considering you are an administrator, you of all people should be most careful in following our own procedures. Otherwise, I'm sorry you find this site too ungrateful for your efforts. --Alan del Beccio 19:40, 6 September 2006 (UTC) CSS help How did you get rid of the white from pages like log-in and Special:Preferences? I've left this question at MediaWiki talk:Monobook.css, but there's been no reply. Plus, I was told you were the user who made the changes. --Defiant 09:14, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :Hi. Generally, everything in the Mediawiki:Monobook.css that is called "preferences", "#prefsection", "#userlogin" or "login" might be connected to that - also "fieldset" and "legend", which is in use on the preferences page at least. If your wiki CSS is a total conversion like this one, you might want to start by copying the whole instruction set and work from there. If it is a single element that still shows a wrong color, it would be best to have a look at the HTML code itself and compare to the available CSS formatting. If you need help with that, let me know and add a link to the wiki you're trying to change. -- Cid Highwind 11:43, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Enterprise image I was curious as to why you reverted my clean up of the "destruction of the Enterprise" image...the original is too dark to show detail, and the color balance is way off. I had it cleaned up.Capt Christopher Donovan 07:39, 26 September 2006 (UTC) new paris image, et al hey defiant. i wanted to tell you that you did a good job finding a replacement for tom paris' top image and also i'm glad somebody finally tried to expand harry kim's page a little. regarding paris' pic, i was wondering if it would be at all possible for you to crop the image so that it is more consistent with his shipmate's photos. as you may know, i've been trying to clean up the voyager crew's pics and have tried to set a single proportion (not size) for all of the headshots based on the promotional images used in the TNG cast's articles. it's just a suggestion, but i think it gives a little more polished look to the articles when they contain a little continuity. i've also been trying to make the format of the sidebar consistent with the format used for janeway's. anyway, thanks and good job! Deevolution 20:20, 13 October 2006 (UTC) AOTW Thanks for moving the new Article of the Week live yesterday. Did you want to nominate an article for next week? If not, I'll scour through the list and find one, but I figured I'd give you first dibs. I'm striving to ensure that the AOTW and the Did You Knows are kept fresh. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 16:33, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Image:TAS Enterprise.jpg I was going to remake Image:TAS Enterprise.jpg from the DVDs, but I dont want to steal your fun if you plan on doing it. So tell me if you want to and I'll leave it alone. --Bp 20:41, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Your last edit to "Viewer" Hi. Could you please comment on your removal of 26KB of text from Viewer here: Talk:Viewer. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 23:09, 17 September 2007 (UTC) The Romulan crewmen Hi! I've noticed that you've uploaded the two pics of the Romulan crewmembers. One of them was played by regular stuntman Vince Deadrick and I think you switched the two pics. Look at Deadrick's site and compare the pic of the Romulan crewman with his pic as Matthews, his face is not the same.I think he is protrayed on the orther pic. Perhaps you can correct this? Thanks. – Tom 23:34, 21 September 2007 (UTC) *Mhh, perhaps I was too fast. When you look at this pic Walt Davis you see the Romulan crewman also did not look like Walt Davis. Are there more Romulan crewmembers in this episode ?– Tom 23:50, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Image citations and licenses When uploading images, such as: * Image:Ekosian trooper.jpg * Image:Ekosian torturer.jpg * Image:Ekosian sergeant.jpg Can you please ensure that you put a quick citation (ie, what it is, episode it appeared in), a license (for screen captures, just use ), and a category (Category:Memory Alpha images is generally a good fall-back). Thanks for your cooperation! -- Sulfur 21:38, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Defiant usually gets to them in short order. I think we just need to me more patient. --GO RED SOX 21:48, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Kai Winn Pics Thanks for uploading and adding a few more pics of Winn. I always thought that article was image-deficient. ;-) – Cleanse 09:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Looking for input regarding video-wikis on Memory Alpha Hi, As you may have heard, in the next few days there will be a new collaborative video feature on Memory Alpha. The feature is based on technology created by Kaltura, where I work. We’re really excited to have our technology on Memory Alpha and are hoping that it can be a great tool for the Memory Alpha community. I am contacting you and a few other administrators hoping that you can tell me where you think collaborative videos might fit in within Memory Alpha. We have a few people that are great with rich-media, and that are active in the community and would like to get a few videos rolling as soon as the feature goes live. For example – what pages do you think could benefit from a collaborative video that any user can add, edit and remix? Are there 5-10 top pages/topics that you think could be cool to add videos to? Any specific ideas of the kind of videos the community would like? Maybe a tribute to a certain character, or possibly a video that talks about why people joined Memory Alpha, etc. Any input you could provide would be excellent, we’re hoping that the Memory Alpha community gets familiar with the collaborative video feature and enjoys it. Thank you! Lishkee 09:21, 15 February 2008 (EST) TrekkyStar A bit harsh, don't you think? I'm sure it's annoying, but still... :/ --From Andoria with Love 09:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) different borg queen image hi. it's an all new screen capture. i think i did a little bit of tweaking to the color and contrast, but nothing major. photoshop is what i use to adjust, resize or punch up pictures. it's a pretty great utility to have. but in regards to this image, there wasn't much done. Deevolution 19:40, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Starfleet Academy In which episode of Star Trek Enterprise is Starfleet Academy mentioned? --Dr. Zefram Cochrane 00:25, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Haven't been here in a while but I have a question. Do you know how I can get permission from Paramount and/or CBS to host my fanon story on the WEB? Myn main user page in on Memory Gamma and I had to remove my story their until I get the rights to host it online. Can you please help? Rift Fleet 16:02, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Tom Paris What MA policy would that be? --Alan 23:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Alan! I neither know nor care whether the policy is included in MA's ever-changing, always confusing policy dos-and-don'ts - like other "help" pages on wikis (including wikipedia), I have particular problems with reading the information - but I do (and did, at the time of my edit) recall it being decided in discussion that both an old pic and a new one should be used for character tables. If this specification has changed recently, feel free to change the page back, and sorry for any confusion caused. I personally have very little time for this site these days, especially since it seems like every time I visit here, another "moderator" is personally harassing me - correct me if I'm wrong but, this time, it seems to be you! That's obviously a sorry state for ANY site to be in! IMO, the emphasis on "conforming" makes the admins little better than the Borg! --Defiant 01:10, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm curious how exactly I am being harassment? Someone changed something, tagged on some claim about being in accordance with MA policy (especially when we really don't have formatting "policies"), and curiosity got the better of me, so I had to ask. Sorry for being curious. --Alan 01:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) User:Gvsualan block ::I'm not sure what the rationale was for blocking Alan, so I have unblocked him. I do not see any evidence of harrassment, and even if he actually was harassing you, it is improper for you to block him as the alleged victim. I'm not sure what the issue is here, but I hope that it can be worked out amicably.--31dot 21:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've responded here, just to keep the discussion in one place. ::I am not ganging up on you or anyone. I am not a buddy of Alan's. I saw a block of someone who I did not expect, and examined the situation and came to the conclusion that the block was not warranted. I have no idea what the dispute between you and Alan consists of.--31dot 22:37, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps I should have brought this up before, but my main bone of contention with Gvsualan's edits has been the number of images I've uploaded and, upon visiting, have found those same images to have been tampered with, by Gvsualan - credited to him rather than me, removed altogether, replaced by a clearly worse version, etc. This is not only images that I've personally uploaded, although the vast majority are. It is harassment to follow another user around the wiki and alter their edits merely because you have a problem with that contributor, as Gvsualan has been doing with my edits! This is clearly personal and, of the aforementioned alterations to my edits, I can list many, many examples (let me know if you require citations!) Although I at first suspected a conspiracy was in progress and that sarcasm was being employed, I now believe that Gvsualan has acted alone in intending to personally attack me. As I said before, I am completely willing to try to settle this amicably. --Defiant 23:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::It is not harassment to fix percieved issues with the manner in which edits were made, unless Alan stated that he did so because of a personal issue with you or a dislike of you. If you felt that your original actions were proper, you should have begun a discussion about them first and stated why you feel that way. ::It is well known on a wiki such as this that no one "owns" any of the articles or their contents, so I am almost sure Alan is not doing so to take credit away from anyone else.--31dot 23:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm having difficulty with understanding your most recent post, due to finding it too general. Could you please specify what you mean? I take it you think I have been over-reacting?! --Defiant 23:22, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::In my opinion, yes. If you felt Alan was reversing proper edits(whether they had to do with you or not), you should have discussed it with him first, and if that failed, then with the community in general, before taking the extreme step of blocking another admin(even ignorning the obvious conflict of interest, as I've said already) If you also feel that he was taking his actions due to a personal issue with you, that should have also resulted in a discussion first, and then if it was determined that his behavior broke policies, a third party should have taken action.--31dot 23:29, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I have tried to discuss it with Alan but he acted innocent of harassment, simultaneously implying denial of personal abuse, and was evidently sarcastic (see his second post in this thread for the example!) Since he did not seem willing to have further discussion with me about this, asking a rhetorical question and ending with a sarcastic "apology", I did not further the issue. However, I have previously also tried to discuss his behavior with other admins, including Shran/FromAndoriaWithLove, but this was not resolved and Alan has nevertheless continued to harass me, without anyone stepping in! Having unsuccessfully sought assistance from the admins that was not forthcoming, I felt I was left with little option but to ban him. All in all, I think we should "let bygones be bygones", as it were (yes, I'm even willing to do this with Alan), and work on both creating and then implementing our "removal from adminship" system so that, if a similar case were to occur (regarding my feelings towards Alan's persistent alterations to my edits), there will be a forum for users to voice their concerns and hopefully find the kind of help that, in this situation, I struggled to obtain. --Defiant 23:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Well, clearly you've only spent time patrolling your own contributions and not the site's in general, because my edits encompass far more than merely your contributions. So to make such a claim towards me is simply arrogant. Also, regardless to what you choose to believe, my last reply was genuine. In fact, based on past experience (due to the volatile nature of your replies), I've done nothing but tread lightly with my comments on this page. So boiling this down to today: thrice now I've been accused of harassing you without the least bit of explanation, hence – with regards to my last reply – "I'm curious how exactly I am being harassment?" – especially when you cite some policy you claim not to care about that doesn't even exist (re: my second sentence). Finally, "sorry for being curious..." was in response to the accusatory reply to what was an outrageously simple question in the first place. I never got a reply to any of that, which clearly has much to do with whatever today's problem it, therefore, I dispute any innocent claims about trying "to discuss it with Alan". --Alan 00:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Could you explain what you mean by "volatile nature of your replies"? Also, would you care to cite the 3 times on which you've been "accused of harassing me without the least bit of explanation"? Both these statements are accusatory and vague. I did try to discuss it with you, Alan, which was why I said, "correct me if I'm wrong but, this time, it seems to be you" - showing that I was open to reading your view(s). You voiced your opinion, implying that you disagreed with my perception of the situation, and, since it was clear we probably were not going to reach a general consensus between the 2 of us, about whether you were actually harassing me, I avoided conflict by discontinuing with the discussion. I have explained myself as best I can, today, so I don't understand where you're finding the "thrice" number from! Alan, I would be willing to work with you over individual, smaller issues but it doesn't seem like we're getting anywhere fast by arguing about whether you have been harassing me or not (with me still believing the former and you still arguing the latter). I hope, by now, I've made myself clear - I am open to co-operation, and do not wish to argue. --Defiant 01:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::How exactly is not saying a word for three months on the subject, and then blocking someone you are angry at for a month (beyond what we do to even standard vandals) "trying to discuss it?" It would seem to me that is the opposite, since it involves three months of not talking before you pulled out the banhammer. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Seriously? I have to clarify "volatile nature"? How about your reply to my simple, concerning comment three years ago, where I brought up the reminder about the guidelines for image uploads? While most people would say, "ok" or "thanks for reminding me" or something of that nature, I get personally attacked and told that I'm lazy, ungrateful and thrown under the bus because I've spent so much of my time caring about the maintenance of this site, thereby sowing the seeds for this insane conspiracy theory of your regarding my harassment of you. At that very point it was 'you who made it personal towards me for reminding you of something the 3rd of four times, yet it was just that one time to me, of those times, that you lashed out. Personally, I don't know where you get the gall to accuse me of making "persistent alterations to your edits"? The whole "if you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here" aside, I've made over 98,000 edits to this site; over 20,000 just to images. If you do the math you might find that the odds are pretty high that I am going to edit something someone else has previously edited, yourself included. Obviously there is an unfortunate inevitability of being ultra visible that goes along with that kind of exposure, but to sit there and feign victim to me (or anyone else for that matter) is purely self righteous or self induced. However, if me-harassing-you is what you still truly believe, then it is not only you being harassed here, because myself, and all of the other admins (apparently excluding yourself), plus cobra, morder and several others are equally guilty of "harassment" for each and every time they've ever addressed, reverted or tweaked any other user's contribution on this site. Whatever I have apparently done to you is done here to everyone by everyone. This is a wiki, it is always changing, everyone is always editing everyone's content, tweaking, manipulating, re-uploading, etc – get used to it. --Alan 04:34, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I was hoping for a somewhat civilized answer, Alan, but your reply was frankly just as "volatile" as usual! I can see, as can anyone else viewing this thread, that you don't wish to work anything out and are instead eager to continue targeting me while claiming that you do the same to everyone else's edits. --Defiant 08:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :File:Constitution class docking port.jpg is one example of the kind of thing I was talking about, earlier - I uploaded the original version of this image, and remember doing so (although my memory isn't quite so good as yours, Alan - three years is quite a stretch! lol!) I guess I'm just confused why the history of this image does not reflect it's true history! As stated above, the only images I've seen like this have had Alan's name appearing as the original uploader. --Defiant 10:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Because, in the past, we had the "best practice" to allow admins to delete earlier image revisions after they had been replaced by better quality files. Since you don't own the rights to a simple screenshot any more or less than the next guy, this has never been a big deal. This was done to conserve disk space - however, since even deleted image revisions are now stored for potential later undeletion, this practice has been given up more or less (though not strictly forbidden, mind you). :::Anyway, I agree with the others that this whole course of events, from you blocking another user against all policies (=misuse of admin rights), over not really being able to cite any single block-worthy offense of that user, to continued attacks on that and other users, is absolutely unbecoming of an admin. Since we don't have any "de-admin" rules in place yet (they are currently being discussed elsewhere), I'm not going to do anything about it right now - you may already consider this a reprimand and issued caution towards a later "de-admin" in case of repeat offense, though. -- Cid Highwind 12:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the explanation, Cid Highwind! I don't agree that I've been responsible for "continued attacks on that and other users" and I'm sorry if anyone feels this way! However, I would be eager to nominate myself for de-adminship, if such a procedure were created. I don't recall familiarity with MA's rules & regulations being a condition, upon me originally being considered as an admin, but this issue has nevertheless repeatedly cropped up, the longer I've been a member of this site since then. The nomination system for adminship seemed more like a popularity contest, more concerned with worth of user's edits to the content pages than any such knowledge of the constraints of user's rights, so maybe this should be changed if it isn't already! --Defiant 13:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC)